1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motors and in particular to a motor utilizing a magnetic attraction and repulsion, centrifugal draft, and compression and partial vaccum for improved performance.
A compression-partial vacuum motor comprising of a compression-partial vacuum piston disposed within the central portion of the compression-partial vacuum motor in a manner to form two opposite compartments. A pair of magnets disposed within the compression-partial vacuum piston, each connect to diametrically opposite slidable sections of the component, and having confronting poles of like polarity. The confronting magnets are electromagnets. Thus, they repel one another when electric current is supplied to the electromagnets, in order to extend the compression-partial vacuum piston to compress atmosphere in the compartments. One of each of a set of electromagnets is permanently activated. The second electromagnet of the set is intermittently energized. By automatically discontinuing the electric current, the atmosphere in the opposite compartments of the compression-partial vacuum motor compresses the compression-partial vacuum piston; thus, resulting in a localized partial vacuum in a turbine duct.
2. History of Prior Art
Motors utilizing magnetic repulsion and attraction systems are well known and a variety of such motors have been developed in an attempt to maximize output and operating efficiency. Also, the use of wind currents and drafts for imparting a rotary motion is well known in wind mills, wind turbines and the like. Similarly, devices for compressing atmosphere are known which are very efficient.
A prior invention related hereto has been applied for by the present inventor. The previous apparatus is entitled Magnetic-Hydraulic Pump, Ser. No. 06/466,667 and with a filing date of Feb. 15, 1983, now abandoned.
Heretofore there has not been available a motor which utilizes the principles of magnetic repulsion and attraction and compression and localized partial vacuum augmented by a draft caused by a cooling system in conjunction with heat, which is employed to advantage before being discharged, from a plurality of electromagnetic coils. Reference must be made to the present inventor's Magnetic Centrifugal Draft Motor, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 448,624, filed Dec. 10, 1982.
The present invention is the result of fourteen years of thought and development on progressive apparatus, experimenting, and study in relation to magnetic motors, and two years working with an efficient atmospheric compression motor. A magnetic motor and an atmospheric compression motor, with substantial variations, improvements, omissions, and additions. Some additional components include turbine curved blades, expansible-contractive cylindrical divider, bowed attachment (a component to lessen friction as the apparatus functions), and a conveyance tube (of the atmospheric compression motor). They are combined into one apparatus employing a single arrangement of magnets. The present invention functions in different ways from the inventor's previous inventions, including rearrangement of electromagnets, expansion and compression functioning of a plurality of atmospheric compression motors, and a guidance arrangement for each atmospheric compression motor. Thus, the present invention is much more energy efficient than the two operating separately. Moreover, the present invention, which enhance other systems, including draft, cooling, three centrifugal force systems, and compressing systems, to perform cooperatively for central purposes. Moreover, generally the inputs have more than one purpose, and generally each component has more than one function in the proper functioning of the present invention.
There is no known arrangement of components that have the particular arrangement of components nor the combined purposes, objects, and purposes conceivable from provoked cognition by this invention and Patent Application.
The development of efficient motors is particularly important due to the finite limitations on the world's supply of fossil fuels.